


You're all survivors

by skysantababy35



Series: Survivor Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I should have mentioned before, I have a headcanon that all werewolf children are born as 'pups' and turn into human babies when they're around six full moons old.</p>
<p>Danny and Ethan have three pups, Jayden is their oldest who is a little daredevil, Jack is their middle and contrary to his namesake acts the exact opposite and is extremely shy and sweet, Willow is their youngest and their little princess, she's sassy and sweet but shy around most anyone beside her pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all survivors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts).



"Jayden!" Danny squeaks, diving after the pup that was running toward the pool.

‘I am free, peasant!’ Jayden squeals, wiggling away from his mother, ‘OFF OF ME PEASANT!’

‘Don’t call mummy a peasant,’ Willow calls tiredly from where she’s sunning herself on a large rock, ‘he’s a milk machine, clearly.’

Ethan snorts, catching Jayden before he jumps into the pool, “that’s not nice, pup, don’t call your mother names."

‘He’s a peasant,’ the little pup whines, ‘he no let me swims.’

"You almost drowned last time!" Danny cries, taking Jayden from his mate, “you’re not allowed to go in the pool alone!"

‘Well I should be,’ Jayden says petulantly, turning up his nose, ‘I a survivor like yous. Daddy says so.’

Ethan smiles sheepishly as Danny shoots him a look, “it’s true! I’ve said it since before they were born! You’re all survivors!"


End file.
